Sneaky Seductions: Lemony Remake!
by KasaiFenikkusu
Summary: Viola Olivier sat on a bed in a motel room. Sam was out buying some lunch, and Dean was in the shower. Viola's friend, Jessica, was with Sam at the store, picking out some candy for their next road trip.


Viola Olivier sat on a bed in a motel room. Sam was out buying some lunch, and Dean was in the shower. Viola's friend, Jessica, was with Sam at the store, picking out some candy for their next road trip. Viola sat there, reading a book as she usually does. She calmly swept through each page, reading it sincerely. Her bright eyes grazed over each page. Suddenly, the sound of the shower turned off. Ignoring it, Viola sat, reading her book. She didn't realized something awkward was about to happen. The bathroom door opened, and Viola looked up. Dean stood, towel rapped around his waist, staring at Viola. Eyes wide, she looked away. She was so consumed by her book that she didn't realize Dean left his clothes on the bed next to her. "Uh, I'm not looking." She mumbled quickly.

"Sure..." Dean said, in a weird seductive voice.

Viola proceeded to stare at her book. Her heart thumped in her ears. This was so awkward for her. A red tint crept slowly across her cheeks.

"You blushing?" Dean said, provokingly.

"No..." Viola quickly assured, in a low voice.

Dean approached Viola. She felt his presence coming closer, and with her hair hanging over her bright eyes, sighed out lowly. She scooted back a little on the mattress.

It didn't stop him. Dean put his hand on her warm cheek. Viola lightly gritted her teeth. Her eyebrows crumbled in confusion and excitement.

He tilted her head upwards towards his. A water droplet dripped off his chin onto Viola's face. She tried to not look at his face, looking away at the ground next to her.

"Look at me, Voila," he whispered, but loud enough for Viola to hear it. For some reason, she did as he asked. He pressed his lips to hers. Her cheeks lit up pink like Christmas lights. She didn't react accordingly, but soon got into it. He pressed up harder on her, pushing her lower on the mattress. Soon enough, he was atop her. He rapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to his now dry body. Still wearing the towel of course, he unclicked her bra through her shirt. Viola allowed him. He slipped each finger calmly unbuttoning her shirt. His lips went down to her neck. Dean faintly grazed her neck, as she moaned lightly. Viola tugged on his towel. Suddenly, Dean pulled away, as did Viola.

"Shit..shit..shit!" She quickly said.

She began buttoning her shirt, and backed up on the bed, grabbing her book. Her hair was slightly more messed up then usually. She didn't have time to fix her bra. He quickly pulled away, and flipped around, still in towel wardrobe.

The door clicked opened.

"Viola, I got some gummy bears and gummy worms," Jessica said as she looked up, "and..." she cut herself off. "Why you both look so awkward?" She asked.

"Just reading a book," Viola mumbled.

"Really, from what I can see, Dean is in towel wardrobe and dry," she scratched her head, "and your hair is slightly more messy than usual, shirt is wrongly buttoned, and your bra seems to be on incorrectly..." Jessica grinned. "So, why is Dean still in towel and dry?"

Viola blushed, once again. "Uh..em..."  
Dean quickly glanced at Viola, gulping. "H-how bout' you stop with your smart-ass detective sense, and stop assuming? Huh, Jess?"

Jessica slyly smirked. "Dean, I'm not just 'detective assuming', as you say.." she cunningly looked at Dean. "I can **see **what I'm assuming. You moron." she looked behind her. "Annnnd, here comes Sam. I'll keep quiet." she winked at Dean and Viola.

Sam entered, and frowned.

"Dean, get some god-damn clothes on! God, seriously, man!? Would you like it if Viola came outta the shower with just a towel around her waist!?" said Sam.

Jessica laughed, taking the couple bags of food from Sam's hands

"Hell yeah..." Dean whispered so only Viola could hear him, as he grabbed his clothes off the bed.

Viola smiled and giggled quietly.

"Does he try to seduce everything?" Jessica mumbled to Sam, laughing.


End file.
